


Shotgun And Roses

by thunderybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 2





	Shotgun And Roses

刺眼的阳光撩开莫里森受伤的眼皮，他觉得头很沉，很重，尖锐的轰鸣和废弃的扬尘味儿冲击着摇摇欲坠的神经，他的视觉一片模糊，但本能的嗅到那些陌生的气息和熟悉的硝烟味儿后，也知道既不是在村里温暖干燥的玉米地里，也不是鼻子上有细小雀斑的姑娘带着苹果气味的膝头。

他挣了挣想起身，一只手按着他的肩膀压了下去，胳膊上有火药的味道，正好稳稳当当地按在他肩伤上，很疼，有潦草包扎过的松垮绷带蹭在伤口边缘的刺痛感，他觉得那个人是故意的，他们都是从战争的阴影边缘摸爬滚打出来的，莱耶斯怎么会不知道怎么打绷带。

“别瞎他妈动了，”他听见战友草草地低声骂了一句，便顺着莱耶斯的手躺下去，他能感觉到不是床，带着陈旧腐朽木料和皮质气息的，应该是旧沙发之类的，“我们在哪儿，”莫里森张了张嘴，喉咙里干涩粗粝，一股咽喉磨损般血腥气漫上来，他精疲力竭又口干舌燥，“发生了什么？”

“你受伤了，”莫里森感到战友的手指心不在焉地撩过额头上被汗水黏湿的发梢，这突兀的亲近反而让他安下心来，至少加布里尔在这里，“别想了，休息。”他是安全的。

莫里森沉默着躺了一会儿，因阵痛而饱受折磨的神经既清醒又迷蒙，他知道自己可能暂时失明了，但加布里尔的影子始终清晰地印在视网膜上，像一粒细沙硌得他睡不着。

“会有救援吗？”此起彼伏的轻微呼吸间莫里森突然问出声，并且精准地抓住了莱耶斯搁在沙发边的手肘，“我们失踪多久了？”他顺着挚友胳膊上陈年的伤疤痕迹摸下去，松松地握住了沉默顽固的手腕，莱耶斯不置可否，反手从莫里森手里脱出，然后穿过士兵的指缝整个握住他的手。

“会有的。”

他的好友总是不乐意对没把握的事下定论，刻意模糊的言辞间却让莫里森慢慢沉静下心来，他的胃在灼烧，翻腾的疼痛像油液浇在裂开的创口上，脑子里像是烧融的液体金属在炸开，但他却在莱耶斯放缓的呼吸间听着那些途经此处的热风，细微的虫鸣和干燥的皮革味。

“加布里尔，”莫里森低低地说，“没事的。”

莱耶斯的呼吸陡然急促起来，他的胸膛里传出剧烈喘息的动静，“你他妈差点瞎了，”他紧紧地抓紧收拢手指，“往好处想想说不定差点死了呢。”

莫里森费劲地翻过身，他原本安分守己的脊梁也开始抗议了，但针扎般的疼痛并不能阻止他去摸了摸莱耶斯的后颈，他脖子下的皮肤因为隐约的恐惧和愤怒而发热，莫里森没摸到作战服下的挚友最热爱的名贵衬衣，后颈下光裸的肌肤上粘连着的黏腻血迹从他指头直接被带到了外套上，莫里森收回手，他知道身上乱七八糟的绷带哪来的了。

“谢谢啊，”精疲力竭的士兵翻回去躺好，“回头给你买更好的。”

莱耶斯骂了一句什么，他没听清，缺水缺血的后遗症困扰着莫里森，失去视觉后他的感官反而因为增强血清而更加清晰，因此那些折磨他的头晕目眩和呕吐感显得更加难以忍受，莫里森的竭力遏制着胸膛下翻滚的阵痛和眩晕，他不能再给同样神经绷紧又要照顾他还要警戒的朋友惹麻烦了。

他感到莱耶斯放开了他的手，摸到了他胸膛前血迹干涸的衬衣绷带上，“怎么了，”莱耶斯其实听得很清楚，杰克漏了风还带着砂的呼吸困扰着他，那些疼痛的喘息和忍耐的颤抖像毒蛇的尖牙一样切入他的神经，他同样因莫里森的痛苦而难受着，“杰克，怎么了？”

莫里森张了张嘴，他不知道是不是错觉好像一股血流涌入了咽喉让他没法好好说话，“没事，”军队里嘴皮利索笑脸带蜜的小子好像皮囊干瘪的老头子一样虚弱了起来，“一切都好。”说罢，莫里森就咳嗽起来，他感到朋友像阵热风一样扑到他身上，“杰克？杰克！”

我没事，莫里森费劲地反复对莱耶斯说，我没事，却始终被压抑在喉咙翻腾的血气里，他不知道自己和加布里尔哪个更心急得像火撩了屁股一样，但他说不出来，只好胡乱摸索着好友的方向，抓住了莱耶斯的胳膊后顺着摸到他的脸，莫里森把他的脸朝自己拉近，没事的，微弱但毫不动摇的声音从肿痛的咽喉里溢出来，我们会好的，加布里尔。

他能感到莱耶斯的呼吸和胡茬就拂在自己恐怕脏兮兮的脸上，莱耶斯伸出手擦了下莫里森下颌伤口上干涸的血痂，他看着他尽力拉扯出一个努力而残缺的笑容交给自己，于是莱耶斯低下头去吻他。

他设想过一千次一万次他们头一回接吻会是像枪口火药，还是像酒精香烟，但是莱耶斯很小心，只是轻轻触碰着他干裂的嘴唇像碰着枯萎的花瓣儿，莫里森看不见莱耶斯的表情，他揣测着那些庇护所外的沙漠上，扎眼的阳光曲曲折折地穿过破损的玻璃窗和破布冒充的窗帘，踩着干燥的空气跳跃到莱耶斯沉沉的眼睛里，他的嘴唇感觉完好而温暖，胡茬像小动物短而硬的绒毛，却带着莫里森熟悉而习惯的硝烟气味。

莫里森换了没有中弹在肩的那条胳膊，伸手勾住莱耶斯的脖子往下拉，战友的嘴唇在他开始主动的时候又变得矜持而紧绷，那种刻意的傲慢简直让莫里森暗自发笑。

“加比，”他因为逐渐激烈起来的心跳和力不从心的肺部而只能压低声音呼唤好友，“你知道我现在没法自己动的。”

“……哼”莱耶斯只能说是恶狠狠地“撞”了一下他的嘴，然后松开他，“我知道你就是个白痴。”

莫里森听了只觉得有点微妙的恼火和好笑，他的朋友从来不肯在嘴上输一点便宜，他都不知道自己怎么忍受了他这么多年。

“得了吧，”莱茵哈特不以为然地鄙视他，“岂止是忍受，你根本在享受。”

短短的胡茬连同吻重新落在莫里森敞开的胸口和血迹斑斑的绷带上，他的挚友手垫进他的屁股下支起大腿挂到手肘里，莫里森挪了挪腰，把自己塞进一个更舒服的位置，莱耶斯又俯身下去，隔着伤痛与日光亲吻他干涩的嘴唇，像亲吻一把子弹一样虔诚而泄露他深藏的激烈情绪。莫里森肩膀疼得不行，但是他觉得错过这个恐怕会比肩周炎更抱憾终身，于是他呼哧喘了半天，咬牙微微支起上半身， 在模糊不清的视线中用舌头摸索莱耶斯嘴上每一道细微的纹路，静谧缓慢的水声中他品尝过他们每一次并肩，每一次生与死带给他们的紧密联系，那是灵魂深处逐渐加重的枷锁，把意气风发和冷静沉稳的两个人牢牢捆在一起，他们的意识深处在硝烟和战火中融为一体。

莫里森把被进入时干涩不适的呻吟混着咽喉里的血腥气咽下去，莱耶斯一口咬在他喉咙上，尖锐的犬齿示威般地轻微在肌理边缘切合磨蹭，他的腿不大能抬起来，僵硬地撇开在好友结实又赏心悦目的腰边，只有小腹随着慢而有节奏的顶弄微微挺起，莫里森视线前仍旧是混沌一片，但是先前硌在视网膜上那个模糊的影子变得越来越清晰，挚友的身影从他心里上浮直到满眼只有他灰扑扑的作战服，他的视界里除了莱耶斯什么也没有。

他们在荒无人烟被遗弃的安全屋里做爱，除了漫天的黄沙和刺眼的阳光，莫里森能感觉到的只有从莱耶斯身上滴落到他脸上伤口里的汗水，两人相仿同步的节奏和心跳重叠，他能活动的那只手顺着加布里尔敞开的外套下伸进去，覆盖在挺动中耸起又落回的蝴蝶骨上，手心里滑腻的汗水蹭在结实的肌理，莫里森从伤痕累累的背脊往下抚摸，闭着眼辨认每一道突兀的伤疤，他能记得大部分沟壑纵横的伤口从何而来，就像莱耶斯也熟知他的一样。

“杰克。”

他雾蒙蒙的眼前是莱耶斯模模糊糊的面庞，加布里尔撩开他潮湿额头上凌乱的金发，抵住他的前额盯着他，他们在分享彼此的呼吸和爱欲。莫里森抬了抬下颌，把受伤的嘴贴在好友的侧脸，然后挪过来去吻他。

“我知道。”

莫里森突然想起了什么，瞥了一样莱耶斯敞开的领口，好友应该已经察觉了他的打量却无动于衷，反而冷淡地把脸扭到另一边，他草草扫过莱耶斯的一小截胸膛和脖颈，视线落在衬衣领口的商标上，也不知道是不是自己赔给他的那件。

不知道为什么莱耶斯看起来有点生气又有点郁闷。

莫里森用胳膊肘撞了撞他，提醒目标已经在狙击镜中了。

莱耶斯心不在焉地跟着挪动激光器的准星，但他的手依然很稳。

“……有空吃晚饭？”

莫里森扬起眉毛，“你是指食堂？是不是还漏了个一起？”

他的好友显得有些微妙的气急败坏，“就你话多，”莱耶斯瞪了镜片一眼，“你是不是上次脑子撞坏了还没好。”

莫里森把视线挪回枪械上，不知道为什么，他脸上挂着的笑就是停不下来，就算牵连了刚愈合不久的伤口疼得一抽气，他看着加比还是想笑。

“我知道有个不错的快餐店，”他瞥见莱耶斯矜持的品味对“快餐”一词已经克制地保留了脸色上的鄙夷，自顾自的继续说，“对面有家快捷酒店。”

“……”

“怎么样？”

莱耶斯盯着他的目标，手指在扳机上蓄势待发。

“可以。”


End file.
